We are strangers
by Inspired Pet
Summary: Cuddy ma sekretarkę. House ma z nią problemy i chce się jej pozbyć. To dopiero początek fica, którego kiedyś napisałam. Ma potencjał, dlatego zostawiam otwarte drzwi na ukończenie go.


_And it's all just a dream_

_I want for you to picture_

_Things are not what they seem_

Stukot obcasów rozszedł się po całym szpitalnym holu. Echo doszło do uszu każdego znudzonego rutyną pracownika szpitala Princeton Placeboro. Wszystkie ich spojrzenia nie mówiły jej niczego, czego by się wcześniej nie spodziewała od pospolitych ludzi z New Jersey. Ciekawość zmieszana ze zdziwieniem, może odrobina zazdrości albo kruszynki udawanej obojętności. Szła dalej kierując się w stronę gabinetu Dr Lissy Cuddy omijając szepty, jakie dobiegały do jej uszu. Przed drzwiami gabinetu zdjęła wielkie przeciwsłoneczne okulary Coco Chanel, wzięła głęboki oddech i zapukała.

- Proszę wejść. - stanowczy, kobiecy głos, odrobinę przypominający głos jej matki doszedł z głębi gabinetu.

_She leans to me to whisper_

_You can never pretend_

_Don't try to defend it_

Odgarnęła kosmyk włosów i pewnym krokiem weszła do środka.

- Dzień dobry - uśmiechnęła się promiennie. - Jestem Faith Wolfcub. Przyszłam na rozmowę kwalifikacyjną.

Kobiety uścisnęły sobie dłonie i usiadły naprzeciwko siebie.

- Cieszę się, że Pani przyszła. - Cuddy starała się ukryć nieporządek jaki miała na biurku spychając stertę papierów na róg biurka.

- Przepraszam za bałagan, jak widzisz nie jestem w stanie wszystkim się zająć...

Faith uśmiechnęła się lekko starając się nadać twarzy wyraz całkowitego zrozumienia dla tej kobiety.

- Dla tak ogromnego szpitala jak ten trudno jest utrzymać wszystko w ryzach. Wiem coś o tym, moja matka zajmuje się dużą firmą i ma do pomocy kilka asystentek, mimo, że jest pedantką i woli robić wszystko sama. Tak jest o wiele łatwiej i szybciej, kiedy ma się kogoś do pomocy.

Cuddy uśmiechnęła się i westchnęła z ulgą tak, jakby w końcu znalazła kogoś, kto potrafi wczuć się w jej rolę i wie jak cholernie ciężko jest być pracującą matką na stanowisku szefowej szpitala.

- Szczerze mówiąc jest Pani jedyną osobą, którą zaprosiłam na rozmowę kwalifikacyjną... - Faith wyprostowała się słuchając uważnie. - Chcę mieć tylko pewność, że poradzisz sobie z...pewnymi uniedogodnieniami...

Grymas na twarzy przyszłej szefowej Faith nie wróżył niczego dobrego. Wiedziała, że będzie jakiś haczyk, zawsze jest i już miała się o niego dopytać, gdy drzwi nagle gwałtownie się otworzyły i do gabinetu wpadł starszy gość z laską, w rozczochranych włosach i z kartą pacjenta w ręku.

- Co za kretyn wpisał w karcie pacjenta chorobę, której nie było?! - wściekły zamachał kartą tuż przed nosem Cuddy. - On symulował, a ja teraz nie mogę zrobić badań, których chcę.

- House... - powiedziała uspokajająco Lisa. - Jeśli jakiś lekarz stwierdził to, co tam wpisał, to widocznie właśnie to zobaczył.

Faith popatrzyła na szefową i na wysokiego, bezczelnego faceta stojącego obok niej. _"House" to było jego nazwisko, czy przyDomek?_

- Ja nie odpowiadam za choroby, które pacjenci symulują - mówiła dalej spokojnym głosem. - ale odpowiadam za lekarzy, którzy uważają, że mają do wszystkiego prawo mimo, że tak nie jest.

Każde kolejne słowo przez nią wypowiedziane było bardziej stanowcze i bardziej nieprzejednane. Mimo to House zdawał się tego nie słyszeć i nie rozumieć...

- A ja nie odpowiadam za błędną diagnozę jakiegoś pacana, przez którego mój pacjent właśnie umiera!

...albo po prostu to ignorował.

Faith odwróciła zirytowana głowę, nie lubiła kiedy ktoś jej przeszkadzał w ważnych spotkaniach. Nie po to starała się zrobić jak najlepsze wrażenie, żeby jakiś nieogolony debil zdenerwował jej pracodawczynie. To mogłoby zaburzyć osąd jej skromnej osoby.

- Twój pacjent House ma Syndrom Münchhausena. Skąd wiesz, że i tym razem nie symuluje?

House przewrócił oczami. - Bo jestem diagnostą i po prostu to wiem, ale bez badań nie potwierdzę swojej tezy. Ty natomiast wolisz wypisać pacjenta jednocześnie mając do mnie pretensje, że nie przedstawie Ci dowodów mojej racji.

Faith zwróciła uwagę na mocno zaakcentowane słowo "mojej".

- House, mam teraz spotkanie... - Cuddy pokazała mu wymownym gestem drzwi.

Diagnosta spojrzał na młodą dziewczynę siedzącą na fotelu.

- Nie kłopocz się, - zwrócił się do niej. - jeśli ma okres to i tak Cię nie przyjmie.

Faith popatrzyła na niego i uniosła brew. "Excuse mua?"

- Jej wielki tyłek jest dzisiaj na nie. - House popatrzył na Cuddy.

_No i gorzej być nie może._ - przeszło przez myśl Faith. Jak on może tak mówić do szefowej? Jak ona zareaguje? Powinna go zwolnić, z miejsca wywalić, nie pozwalać sobie na takie upokorzenie...

- House, porozmawiamy później.

Dziewczyna zamrugała zdziwiona. _To wszystko?_ Wpatrywała się w kobietę oczekując jeszcze jakieś reakcji podczas, gdy House już bez słowa wyszedł z gabinetu.

Cuddy pokręciła z dezaprobatą głową.

- Czy mówiąc o pewnych niedogodnościach... - zaczęła Faith ostrożnie mając nadzieję na inną odpowiedź niż ta oczywista. - miała Pani na myśli jego?

- Tak. - odpowiedziała Cuddy ucinając jakiekolwiek wątpliwości.

- No cóż... - Faith starała się zachować spokój i opanowanie. - W każdej pracy są pewne trudności, z którymi musimy się zmagać. - zaczęła bawić się paskiem torebki od Louise'a Vuittona. - Ważne jest, żeby umieć sobie z nimi radzić. - Jej twarz przybrała minę wielkiej prekursorki nadchodzących dobrych zmian w pracy Cuddy i całego szpitala.

- Nie wątpię, że z pewnością sobie poradzisz. - Lisa pokiwała głową lekko zafrasowana poprzednią sytuacją. - W razie jakichkolwiek trudności... - Nie dokończyła, bo House wpadł znowu do gabinetu z uradowaną miną.

- House, o co znowu chodzi? - spytała tonem, który mówił jak bardzo jest tym niezainteresowana.

- Pacjent dostał ataku serca. - odpowiedział jej wysoki murzyn wychylając się za ramienia Grega.

Faith odwróciła się w ich stronę.

- Może znowu symulować, ale może to też być coś prawdziwego. - kontynuował Foreman.

- Więc, żeby sprawdzić czy pacjent oszukuje musimy zrobić mu tomografie. Chyba, że chcesz, żeby pacjent umarł? - wtrącił House.

Cuddy westchnęła. - Dobrze, zróbcie tomografie i nic więcej.

Faith spojrzała na dwójkę lekarzy i pomyślała jakie to śmieszne i bzdurne zarazem. House w ogóle nie wygląda na lekarza, mimo to dostał to czego chce, a ten murzyn w garniturze sprawia wrażenie jego pieska - bardziej elegancka wersja niewolnika._ Liżydupa_ - Faith przewróciła oczami. _To jest jakaś parodia Ostrego dyżuru._

- Słyszałeś Foreman? - House zwrócił się do murzyna kompletnie już ignorując swoją szefową. - Mamy zrobić tomografie - wypchnął lekarza za drzwi. - i przy okazji parę innych badań.

Drzwi się zamknęły a Faith spojrzała na szefową.

- Nie przyszło Pani na myśl, że oni mogli wywołać ten atak serca u pacjenta?

- Oczywiście, że przyszło mi na myśl. - Cuddy odrzuciła do tyłu swoje długie czarne włosy. - I prawdopodobnie tak było. - uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Ale przynajmniej teraz mam kartę przetargową, żeby wysłać House'a na kilka godzin do przychodni.

_A to, to nie jest obowiązkowe?_ Faith zmarszczyła lekko brwi.

- Kiedy popracujesz tu trochę, to zrozumiesz w czym rzecz.

_Listen to our pretty song, we are happy as the day is long_

_Forget the things you thought you knew,_

_we'll make a very good girl of you_

Było już po 10, kiedy House wszedł do szpitala rozglądając się uważnie na boki. Nie miał zamiaru natknąć się na cyckonoszową Cuddy, która by go pewnie ochrzaniła za spóźnienie się i zaczęłaby tyradę o obowiązkach jakie ma w stosunku do niej.

_Once in a while_

_Two people meet_

_Seemingly for no reason_

_They just pass on the street_

Szedł w stronę windy z plecakiem na ramieniu starając sobie przypomnieć, czy włączył nagrywarkę zanim wyszedł z domu. Nie chciał przegapić kolejnego odcinka "General Hospital".

_Suddenly thunder, showers everywhere_

_And who can explain the thunder and rain?_

_But theres something in the air_

Spojrzał na ludzi, którzy już wsiadali do windy i przyśpieszył kroku. Akurat przed zamykającą się windą na drodze stanęła mu czarnowłosa młoda dama z notatnikiem w ręku. Uśmiechnęła się i postukała długopisem w notatnik. Drzwi windy zamknęły się.

- Jest 10:32. - ogłosiła tak jakby właśnie stwierdziła jakiś naukowy przełom.

- I? - spytał zirytowany. Nie lubił tracić czasu na błahe sprawy, a tym bardziej na bezsensowne żywe zegarynki. - Jest jakiś ważny powód, dla którego mi to mówisz, czy po prostu lubisz tarasować ludziom drogę do windy?

Dziewczyna niezrażona jego tonem uśmiechnęła się jednym kącikiem ust.

- Spóźniłeś się godzinę i 32 minuty - powiedziała przekręcając długopis w palcach. - I dokładnie godzinę i 32 minuty będziesz musiał odpracować w klinice.

House popatrzył na nią odrobinę nie wierząc w to co słyszy.

- Mówisz poważnie? - ironizował - Bo mam zamiar tego nie robić.

Próbował ją wyminąć, ale chwyciła go za rękaw.

- Jeśli tego nie zrobisz twój zespół będzie musiał konsultować każdą decyzję z Cuddy za moim skromnym pośrednictwem. - uśmiechnęła się błyszcząc białymi zębami.

_Don't get me wrong_

_If I fall in the mode of passion_

_It might be unbelievable_

_But lets not say so long_

House przyjrzał się jej twarzy: blada cera, delikatne rysy, głębokie spojrzenie niebieskich oczu i diabelski uśmieszek... Cuddy wiedziała kogo przyjąć.

- A jeśli... - zaczął, ale mu przerwała.

- Masz jeszcze alternatywę. Możesz wypełnić wszystkie zaległe papierki, które zazwyczaj zrzucasz w sensie dosłownym i przenośnym na... - spojrzała do notatnika. - ...na Cameron. A tego jest od groma, bo jeszcze zaległe z zeszłego miesiąca, więc zajmie Ci to jakieś trzy godzinki. - spojrzała na niego.

House zmrużył w zamyśleniu oczy. - W porządku, ale puść już mój rękaw.

Faith zabrała zmieszana rękę.

Drzwi windy otworzyły się.

House odprowadził wzrokiem dziewczynę i wszedł do windy. _Pracuje tu dopiero od kilku dni, a już namieszała Cuddy w głowie. Po co Wilson kazał jej zatrudnić asystentkę? Obeszłaby się bez niej, a już na pewno ja bym się obszedł._ Wyszedł z windy kierując się w stronę swojego gabinetu.

- Wilson i te jego "aluzje". - mruknął do siebie. Minął kilku lekarzy i wszedł do swojego gabinetu. Rzucił plecak na podłogę i usiadł za biurkiem. Po chwili do środka weszła Cameron. Jak zwykle uśmiechnięta, jak zwykle pełna życia i jak zwykle pełna blond włosów na głowie.

- Aj, zabierz te włosy, bo za bardzo odbijają światło. - zmrużył oczy.

Cameron oparła rękę na biodrze.

- Słyszałam, że dostałeś nadwyżkę godzin w przychodni.

- Kto o tym rozpowiedział? Pacjenci?

Cameron uśmiechnęła się.

- Nie, nieważne kto. - wręczyła mu kartę pacjenta. - Kiedy już się zjawisz w klinice to wiedz, że czeka na Ciebie ciekawy przypadek. - uśmiechnęła się zalotnie.

House wziął kartę, ale nie przejrzał jej.

- A kto Ci powiedział, że wybrałem akurat tę opcję kary? Zamiast gnić w przychodni mogę spędzić dzień na pasjonującej lekturze masy dokumentów, które tylko czekają, aż je dotknę swoim zgrabnym długopisem.

Cameron jedynie uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie oczekując właśnie takiej odpowiedzi.

- Szkoda, że wybrałeś 1.5 godziny z pacjentami. Dokumenty na pewno będą za tobą tęskniły.

Odwróciła się i wyszła z gabinetu. House patrzył jak wychodzi zastanawiając się co ta dziewczyna takiego w sobie ma, że gdziekolwiek jest roztacza wokół siebie drobinki żaru, małe iskierki radości.

_SOS she's in disguise_

_SOS she's in disguise_

Popatrzył w końcu na kartę pacjenta.

- Ciekawe...

Położył nogi na biurku i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

* * *

Foreman spóźnił się do pracy. Trzeci raz w tym tygodniu. Wcześnie mu się to nie zdarzało, no przynajmniej nie tak często. Ale to jeszcze nie powód, żeby dostać burę od Cuddy.

"- House w końcu spóźnia się nagminnie.

- Ale House to House. A ty to ty."

Foreman pokręcił z rezygnacją głową wychodząc z gabinetu szefowej.

_Czemu zawsze jemu się upiecze, a mi nie?_

_Break all my thoughts hit the floor_

_Like I'm makin the score_

_I'm the king of the world_

_I'm a popular man_

Przeszedł obok nowej sekretarki czując na sobie jej wzrok. Musiała słyszeć całą wymianę zdań jaka zaszła między nim a dr Cuddy. Czuł się jak 10-latek zbesztany przez nauczycielkę.

- Jeśli będziesz przechodził obok pacjentów to sprawdź, czy House się nimi zajmuje. - odezwała się nagle.

Foreman spojrzał na dziewczyne.

- House nie ma teraz dyżuru w przychodni.

Faith odgarnęła włosy z czoła.

- No tak, teoretycznie nie powinien mieć, ale spóźnił się ponad godzinę i musi to odpracować.

Foreman odwrócił się zaciekawiony.

- House dostał karę?

Faith zmarszczyła lekko brwi.

- I tak i nie. To bardziej warunek, dzięki któremu Cuddy nie będzie się mieszała w jego decyzje medyczne. Dr House musi zapracować na swoją przestrzeń życiową. - zaśmiała się cicho. - Ty pewnie też dostałeś karę. Zaraz sprawdzę grafik przyjęć... - zaczęła przeglądać papiery na biurku.

Nie, nie. - Foreman pokręcił głową. - Cuddy była lekko wkurzona, ale nic poza tym. - zmarszczył brwi w zastanowieniu. - House dostał karę, bo się spóźnił, a ja nie?

Faith podniosła wzrok.

- To było pytanie do mnie?

- Oczywiście, że nie. - czarnoskóry mężczyzna poczuł się oszukany. - Dlaczego jemu dała szansę odpracować swoje spóźnienie, a na mnie tylko nakrzyczała tak jakbym tylko na to zasłużył?

Faith przygryzła wargę.

- Może wie, że po reprymendzie to było twoje ostatnie spóźnienie...albo bardziej jej zależy na tym, żeby to House się nie spóźniał do pracy.

Foreman pokręcił w zamyśleniu głową. Wiedział, że House nie odpracuje tego spóźnienia, mimo to był zły na Cuddy za takie zachowanie. Ale cóż...przynajmniej tym razem House'owi się nie upiekło. Foreman uśmiechnął się do sekretarki i poszedł do przychodni sprawdzić, czy ten dupek nie wymiguje się od odpowiedzialności.

_Count by zero's to ten_

_If you can't, well i can_

Foremanowi nie trudno było znaleźć House'a wśród tłumu jaki był w klinice tego dnia. Wystarczyło, że poszedł tą samą drogą, którą szedł wściekły pacjent. Czarnoskóry lekarz już nawet nie zastanawiał się co pacjent usłyszał takiego, że szedł przed siebie z morderczym wzrokiem, bo House pojawił się w zasięgu wzroku Foremana, kiedy wychodził z pokoju.

- A jednak odpracowujesz zaległe godziny w klinice.

- Powiedzmy, że to w miarę dobry sposób na obmyślanie planu... - House podszedł do Foremana.

- Jakiego planu?

Greg kiwnął głową w stronę gabinetu Cuddy.

- Jak się pozbyć tej napastliwej sekretarki. Za bardzo zaczyna się rządzić.

Mina House'a była całkiem poważna. Foreman się zaśmiał. - Wg. mnie jest całkiem miła.

- Przeleciałbyś ją? - rzucił sarkastycznie House.

- Tylko dlatego, że uważam, że jest miła musi znaczyć, że chce ją przelecieć?

- Tylko dlatego, że zaczynasz się tłumaczyć już znaczy, że chcesz ją przelecieć.

Foreman nabrał powietrza chcą coś powiedzieć, ale House wyminął go ruszając przed siebie. - Mam teraz przerwę! - rzucił do pacjenta z czerwonym nosem, którego nieopatrznie potrącił swoją laską.


End file.
